


Day 5 - Kissing

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angel!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes some time to enlighten one Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, my teeth are rotting after this one. Bit shorter than the others so far, but I'm pleased with it. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! <3

This had to be Heaven on Earth, truly.

Castiel smiled down at Dean where the hunter lay reclined on his bed beside the angel. Cas, in turn, was laying on his side, arm bent to prop his head up with his hand. Dean looked completely at ease, a low contented hum escaping him as Castiel trailed his hand down his lover’s bare chest in a soft caress.

“You look happy,” Dean commented quietly, a smile curling his lips as those green eyes looked up at Cas.

“I am. And I have you to thank for it,” Castiel replied quietly, fingertips moving over Dean’s abdomen teasingly. The gesture earned a small huff of laughter from the other man.

“‘Course you do. Not that I’m disagreeing but why me?” 

The fact that Dean had to ask made Castiel pause, brow furrowed slightly as those blue eyes studied the man’s beloved features.

“You’ve truly no idea?” he inquired, head shifting slightly to tilt further into his hand in confusion.

“Not really. I mean, half the time I know you wanna throttle me.” The hunter gave a rueful chuckle, shaking his head.

This would not do at all, Castiel thought to himself. He couldn’t allow Dean to be left wondering, in doubt. Not even for a moment.

Shifting, the angel curled his bare frame closer to the hunter’s. His hand came up to softly caress his fingers through Dean’s golden brown hair as Castiel’s lips found Dean’s forehead for a gentle kiss.

“Because I love everything about you. Even though you never give yourself enough credit and you do frustrate me to no end sometimes.”

Dean shook his head, ready to protest, but his efforts were halted by a soft kiss from Castiel to his lips before he could speak.

“Let me tell you why.” Moving his head up, he once again kissed the hunter’s brow.

“I love your mind. So clever and sharp. Far more intelligent than you or others believe.”

A light flush formed on Dean’s skin, but Castiel continued.

“I love your eyes. So deep and green, reflecting so much of yourself in them. They truly are the windows to your soul and it’s painfully simple to lose myself in them.” Castiel lowered his head to press an oh-so-soft pair of kisses to Dean’s eyelids.

“I love your mouth. Whether you’re using it to devour pie or curse or kiss me so deeply it leaves me weak, I never tire of it.” The angel’s lips press to Dean’s once, twice, lingering there against them while Dean returns each of those kisses, hand briefly raising to caress Castiel’s cheek.

“Best of all, I love your heart. I see past the gruff exterior. I see a man who, when he does love, loves completely and selflessly. Who loves with such passion, such warmth, that even a divine being can be easily consumed by it and gladly.” Tilting his head, Castiel then kisses Dean’s chest, directly over his heart, hearing the hunter’s breath catch at the gesture.

Castiel then moves to sit up, taking each of Dean’s hands in his own, cradling them in his palms. “I love your hands. Such strong hands that have gone to such lengths to protect as many lives as possible. Whether they be the lives of complete strangers or those you love, it doesn’t matter. You always do all that you can to protect others, to fight off the monsters that crawl out of the dark and threaten the light, fiercer than any warrior ever to come out of Heaven, Hell or Earth.”

Each palm then receives a reverent kiss from Dean’s angel, though a twinkle of mischief is in those blue eyes as he glances down to Dean’s groin, a playful smile forming at the corner’s of his mouth. “That I love for obvious reasons.”

The tease earned a laugh from Dean, though his blush had darkened as Castiel spoke, admiring all of his features.

“Like your heart, I also love your soul. Never have I seen such a vibrant, radiant soul as yours in all of my existence. I knew when I cradled it in my grace that yours was a soul unlike any other and one that I had to protect and cherish, just as I would the man who it belonged to.” Shifting as he spoke to straddle Dean’s hips, the angel bent to press his lips to the handprint on Dean’s shoulder tenderly, from each fingertip to the center of the palm.

Lifting his head, Castiel peered down at his lover with those deep blue eyes, hands framing the human’s face. Dean could only offer a shaky smile in response.

“Do you understand now? I love you. All of you. With all that I am and for so many reasons I would spend the rest of my days attempting to name them all.” His smile returning, Castiel kissed his lover once more, their lips meeting sweetly as the angel’s fingers carded softly through Dean’s hair.

“I love you, too, Cas,” Dean murmured once their lips had parted, stroking Castiel’s dark hair to return the favor. The words seemed so small, so inadequate in light of hearing his lover say such things that made his heart leap in his chest. Yet Dean knew Castiel understood, truly, all that he said silently with his touch, his kiss.

Pleased, Castiel remained seated astride Dean’s lap, lowering his head to rest on the hunter’s chest as Dean’s hands caressed his back and shoulders.

“I gotta say though,” Dean said after a few moments of peaceful silence, causing Castiel to lift his head and peer at him curiously, “That was probably the biggest chick flick moment I’ve ever seen.”

Castiel lovingly kissed his hunter once more. With a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
